Online marketplaces offer various products for acquisition on behalf of sellers (e.g., merchants and/or service providers). Different sellers may offer the same or substantially similar products; however, the products may vary in various product attributes. For instance, a first seller may offer Brand X boots in a size 5 and a second seller may offer a same type of Brand X boots in a size 8. Or, the first seller may offer Brand X boots in a first color and a second seller may offer a same type of Brand X boots in a second color. Accordingly, different variations of products may be available with different combinations of product attributes.
Customers may browse an inventory of products that are available for acquisition using various devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc. Presenting the different variations of products and/or different combinations of product attributes poses a particular challenge, especially in mobile environments. Generally, mobile devices have a smaller display than other devices. Accordingly, to enable customers to browse the different variations of products and/or different combinations of product attributes, current techniques require customers to navigate away from a product page to browse the different variations of products and/or different combinations of product attributes. In some examples, a customer is required to visit two or more peripheral pages to select different product attributes. That is, in some examples, a customer is required to navigate away from a product page associated with a product multiple times (often returning to the product page between navigations away from the product page) to select a product with each of the product attributes desired by the customer.